Machines that utilize wires in the manufacture of products typically draw the wire from a so called endless supply, such as a barrel or a reel. An example of a machine that utilizes wire in its manufacturing operation is one that produces wire leads for use in various electrical products or equipment. Such a machine, called a "lead maker" in the industry, feeds wire from an endless source, measuring its length precisely, then cutting it to a desired length. The ends may or may not be terminated to electrical terminals, or the ends may simply be prepared for termination. Such machines require some mechanism for monitoring the actual feeding movement of the wire and comparing it to the movement that is expected so that the machine can be stopped if a significant difference is detected. Further, some mechanism must be provided for detecting a splice in the wire being drawn from the endless source and for detecting the end of the wire upon wire run out. This latter function is usually performed by a mechanism separate from the mechanism that is monitoring feeding movement. This, of course, tends to make the machine more complex and costly to manufacture.
What is needed is an economical single unit mechanism that both will monitor movement of the wire and will detect wire run out and wire splices.